bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Messages: Neptune's Bounty - Smuggler's Hideout
The followings are all radio messages played in the Neptune's Bounty and Smuggler's Hideout levels of BioShock. __TOC__ Neptune's Bounty 01. Atlas - Andrew Ryan's Company Now you've had the pleasure of Andrew Ryan's company. He's the one who built this place, and he's the one who run it into the ground. Nobody knows exactly what happened. Maybe he went mad. Maybe the power got to him. Maybe he just decided he didn't like people. Whichever way you slice it, good men died. Me family's in a submarine hidden in the foundation of Fontaine Fisheries. I'll meet you there. 02. Peach Wilkins - Find a Research Camera Atlas radioed on ahead. Says you were looking for an invite to the fisheries. Nuts, I say. But, if'n you heads up to the wharf master's office and find ol' Peach a Research Camera, maybe I could manage an invite. 03. Peach Wilkins - What Was That? What was that? 04. Peach Wilkins - You Are Fucked My friend, you are fucked. 05. Peach Wilkins - Sending Something Fierce You hold tightly. I'm sending something fierce to watch your back. 06. Peach Wilkins - Look on Conveyor That one's too tough for you. Look on the conveyor belt, you'll find something to keep you alive. Now go get that camera and then snapshots of those that crawls on the ceiling. Then I'll let you into the fisheries. 07. Peach Wilkins - Ain't Turning My Eye Just remember, sonny friend: I smell an ounce of Fontaine on you, and I'll have you in a box! Atlas gives you the vouch, but I ain't turning my eye just on his say so! 08. Atlas - Jumping at Ghosts Grown man, jumping at ghosts. Fontaine's dead and everybody knows it. In the ground for months, and half the place still jumping at his shadow. Christ, even Ryan. You never mind all that. We got work to do. 09. Atlas - Where to Get Camera Seems like ol' Peach knows where to find a Research Camera. He seems a decent enough sort. No doubt he'll wait until after you've done his errands to stick a shiv in your belly. 10. Atlas - The Research Camera The Research Camera looks just like one you'd see topside. According to this magazine article I scrounged up, it can also "analyze genetic information, parse biological structures," and lots of other five-dollar words. 11. Peach Wilkins - Got the Camera Good, you got the camera. Now get me some snap snaps on those Spider Splicers! And don't come back down here 'til you got my research! 12. Atlas - Take Pictures for Peach You have the Research Camera? Good. Guess it's time to get to work for ol' Peachy. Take the man's pictures and let's get the hell out of this place. 13. Peach Wilkins - Bring Peach Pictures (After the player delays from the current objective) Now are you ever bringing old Peach them snappies? Or are you just sight seein'? 14. Atlas - Back to Fontaine's Sounds like that should about do it. Head on back to Fontaine Fisheries when you're ready, Would You Kindly? 15. Atlas - In Your Debt The thought of my wife and child hiding in that filthy submarine makes me blood boil. Help me get them to safety and I'll be in your debt for life. 16. Atlas - First Date I took me wife on our first date to this place. You must think I’m a fool, taking a fine lady to a dump like this, but you don’t know me, Moira. Give her a string of pearls and a silk gown, and she’ll dance a waltz. Give her a sea shanty and a bottle of rum, and she’ll drink a pirate under the table. 17. Tenenbaum - Kindness to Little Ones (Rescue gift) You have shown kindness to my little ones, but are you really a friend to us? Regardless, a little one brings you a gift to demonstrate our appreciation. 18. Atlas - My Wife Moira Me wife, Moira -- she's a right pain in the neck. But she's a beauty and she means the world to me. I can't help but feel God's punishing me for bringing her and Patrick to this place. I thought this would be a better life for us. Can you imagine a bigger fool than that? 19. Peach Wilkins - Come on In They sure go down easy once you research them up right. Come on in and show us those snappy snappies. 20. Peach Wilkins - Wait Just a Minute The wharf rat didn't get himself et. You got something for me and my crew, or are you just looking to get criticized? You set here a spell. I needs to put on some coffee. Maybe puts on silverware and the like. 21. Atlas - Watch Out for Peach Before you head into the fisheries, a word to the wise. Ol' Peachy seems about as straight as a dog's hind leg. You keep your eyes open. 22. Peach Wilkins - Put Weapons in the Pneumo Tube Nobody walks into my swampy carrying the heat. Put your weapons in the pneumo, and then I'll let you in. 23. Atlas - Can't Take Away Plasmids If that's his price, you're gonna have to pay it. But he can't very well take your Plasmids away, now can he? 24. Peach Wilkins - Fontaine and the Devil Now, I bet when your boss waggled out of Hell, he done told the Devil he'd be right back, and the Devil says "Sure thing, Mr. Fontaine. I'll hold you a spot." Ryan promised Fontaine was dust, and now here you are, doing his dirty. I guess that makes Ryan a bum and you a -- 25. Atlas - Sub Bay Entrance Hidden The submarine bay was only used by smugglers and thieves. More than likely the entrance will be hidden, better to keep the coppers off the scent. 26. Atlas - Smooth Sailing You got it! Should be smooth sailing from here. I'll meet you up ahead. Smuggler's Hideout 27. Atlas - Right Outside I'm right outside the submarine bay, but I can't get in. I'll need you for that. My family can't be more than a hundred yards away. 28. Atlas - Time to Shake Hands Hit the switch up there in the control booth and let me in. I think it's time to shake hands and get acquainted. 29. Andrew Ryan - Had Your Fun You've had your fun, but enough is enough. If you press that button, you'll learn what it means to truly be my enemy. 30. Atlas - Hear My Family? (Approach sub before using switch) Can you hear me family in the sub? Are they making any noise at all? 31. Atlas - Dark in the Booth You blow a fuse up there? Can't see a damned thing in that booth. Give me a tick and I'll get you out of there. Moira! Can you hear me in there, darling? 32. Andrew Ryan - Watch Him Die So dark in here. If only your friend could look up and see you. Maybe you could warn him. If only you could do something ... anything ... except just stand here and watch him die. 33. Atlas - Splicers! Splicers! 34. Atlas - Get Family and Regroup They're everywhere! I can't hold 'em, got to fall back. Get me family out and we'll regroup as soon as we can! 35. Atlas - Get Out! Get out if you can! Get out and we'll regroup! 36. Atlas - Moira and Patrick (After the sub explodes) The sub! Noooo! 37. Andrew Ryan - Like an Assassin You ooze in like an assassin and then you try to sneak out like a thief. You're no CIA spook. Who are you? Why have you come here? There's two ways to deal with a mystery: uncover it or eliminate it. 38. Atlas - Get to Arcadia Get out! Get out and get to Arcadia! Jesus Christ...